This invention relates to an improved package for enclosing batteries by a heat-shrinkable thermoplastic film.
A package of this type is known in U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,306, in which a strip of thin heat shrinkable thermoplastic film is folded upon itself in approximate edge to edge relationship to enclose batteries therein, and a header board is sealed to the edges of the film. In such a known package, however, the upper ends of the batteries are not normally covered by the film and, therefore, a narrow clearance is formed between the film and the upper ends of the batteries, which ends usually constitute the positive terminal ends. Accordingly, this clearance allows water and other foreign materials to enter therethrough and remain on the terminal surfaces of the batteries, with the result that the terminal surfaces of the batteries will be rusted when the batteries are stored on shelves for a relatively long period of time.
Further, in the known package set forth above, the header board of the package is provided along the back of the batteries in a direction tangential of the juxtaposed batteries. Accordingly, when the package is hung for display in a store on a nail or pin loosely passing through a hole made through the header board, the package inclines downwardly with the front battery surfaces facing to the floor of the store. Such inclined arrangement of the packages is not desirable for display for sale because the trademark or design on the front surfaces of the batteries faces downwards.